


【弓枪】偏差与替代

by yz2_651



Category: Fate Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yz2_651/pseuds/yz2_651
Summary: 终于把万坑之一的黑茶xC汪脑洞填完了。这是一个混乱邪恶的脑洞（。）目的大概就是为了吃狗……【吃狗很重要。背景：迦勒底；红弓蓝枪关系已确定前提；迦勒底没有影从者（重点）。预警：非正统弓枪，而是【卫宫Alter x 库丘林Caster】长文且包含R18成分。OOC及个人理解存在差异化不同。以及包含很多我瞎几把私设的细节（。内容比较压抑。（不能接受的请谅解。）





	【弓枪】偏差与替代

**Author's Note:**

> 终于把万坑之一的黑茶xC汪脑洞填完了。这是一个混乱邪恶的脑洞（。）目的大概就是为了吃狗……
> 
> 【吃狗很重要。
> 
> 背景：  
> 迦勒底；红弓蓝枪关系已确定前提；迦勒底没有影从者（重点）。
> 
> 预警：  
> 非正统弓枪，而是【卫宫Alter x 库丘林Caster】  
> 长文且包含R18成分。  
> OOC及个人理解存在差异化不同。  
> 以及包含很多我瞎几把私设的细节（。  
> 内容比较压抑。  
> （不能接受的请谅解。）

1  
大概是入驻迦勒底的从者越来越多的缘故，Master也已经很久没有带他出门做日常任务了——所以库丘林·Caster的日子倒也是清闲了好久。  
但他并不是那种会因闲散而发慌的类型。比起Lancer职介时坐不住总是催促Master快快出战的他相比，Caster显得更加沉稳安静了些，可以在溪边一根钓杆静坐一下午，也可以如此刻这般，坐在树荫下读点古老的文献典籍打发打发时间——虽然那典籍的年岁都没有他那个时代老罢了。

渴求些什么呢？追寻些什么呢？

“哟，你这家伙，今天也继续准备好交出你的心脏吧！”  
“哼，重复的口号只会徒增乏意，我可不觉得这种较量里你能有什么胜算。”

哦，那两个家伙又开始日常对战了。树下的库丘林远远地瞟望着，视线追随着两人的身影，鲜血般赤红的眼瞳因为某种复杂的情绪而收缩着。那柄挥舞起来带着嗖嗖风声、灵巧而纤细的长枪，是他羡艳已久的战斗武器。若是有朝一日，他也能够挥舞起那柄枪来，畅快淋漓地来上一战的话……啊，果然还是并不想安安分分地做一个Caster啊。如果可以的话，更希望自己是Lancer……嗯，哪怕Saber也是可以试试的——虽然幼时曾因不感兴趣而放弃了学习剑术，但现在若是有机会能拾起来的话，倒也不是不可以啊。

“Gáe Blog!”  
漂亮的一枪。不过手持双刀的弓兵战法也丝毫不逊色。也许是枪的吸引力过于强大，库丘林实在是无法专注在古老的故事中了，干脆托起腮观战了。但是红色的弓兵与蓝色的枪兵却似乎不打算继续交战下去了，两人收回武器贴近在了一起，交头接耳地像是聊了几句什么以后，蓝色的枪兵便嗔笑着挥拳砸向弓兵，弓兵则带着笑意把对方的拳头包在手心里，搂住腰两人便亲吻了起来。

库丘林愣了一下，直到那边两人结束了短暂的吻以后才反应过来，讪讪地将视线移开。他并不知道那两个家伙的关系是从何时起进展倒这种程度的。  
“真有一套啊，那小子……”库丘林自言自语着。  
其实他早有预感，也许是年龄和经验占优使然，直觉比起稍年轻那么些的自己来说要更准确了些。纵使卫宫那家伙外表看上去一向是个沉稳冷漠的样子，他也能从一些细枝末节之处窥见些对方的心思。那家伙的性格用闷骚来形容简直再恰当不过了吧。  
在先前迦勒底战力尚不充足、他们几个人仍担任着各种战斗任务主力的时候，他就能察觉到卫宫对于Lancer有着比别人要多加几分的在意了。不过卫宫那家伙内敛到了“打死也不开口”的程度，而Lancer职介的自己又因为缺少了某些关键性的提点，自然也完全摸不清卫宫的心思，依旧拿对方当作如影随形的对手来看待而已。库•丘林•Caster笑而不语，也不去戳破。他没必要去促成什么，因为那两个家伙总有互通心思的那一天吧。  
只不是他确实没料到会有这么快。  
其实若要说起他最近觉察到些的其他什么动静，大概就是另外两个Alter从者之间的事了吧。不过他所见到的只有那么一回，就是上周的某一天他误打误撞地在某个隐蔽的拐角处撞见了卫宫Alter把同为Alter的那个自己压在了墙上。当然，大概也正因他的突然出现，才打断了那两个家伙的好事吧。卫宫Alter当时瞪着他的眼神里，几乎可以直接喷出名为愤怒的火焰来了。  
那个表情他也不知道为什么就一直惦记在脑海里。虽然当时的确觉得挺抱歉，不过他一向是个随性派，既不喜欢记恨别人，也更不喜欢记挂这种细枝末节的小事。但是这次不知怎的，卫宫Alter的那个表情就好像诅咒一样盘旋着挥之不去。

 

2  
将四肢牵展开来，库丘林伸了个长长的懒腰。天色已晚，现在总算是回到了自己的房间，可以无所顾忌地好好睡上一觉了。虽说睡眠对于从者来说并不是必须的，但在这（只有他）清闲的迦勒底生活中，库丘林也逐渐养成了晚上到点进入睡眠的习惯。不仅是贪恋柔软的被褥和枕头包裹身体的感觉，他也喜欢睡眠这一短暂放空大脑的过程。或许年纪大了的人会更倾向于享受？但是他才不会把这种难得怠惰的念头吐露出来呢。  
他也经常在睡眠的过程中邂逅某些情境，大概那就是所谓的梦？按理说从者也没有理由会做梦的才对，可是他却常常能在混沌之中寻找到某些如同真切存在般的东西，一双眼，一明一暗的瞳色，明是原初的本真，暗是终结的堕落。此刻，他还见到了血筋翻露的皮肤纹路，还有颤抖而模糊的声音在一遍遍地呼唤着什么，他尝试努力去分辨，感觉那声音如同在嗫嚅他的幼时的名字。Sétanta……  
他未曾在面对什么事物的时候犹豫徘徊过，却在梦中的无人之境迷茫了方向。这个梦仿佛就是个让他有了直面内心深处某些晦暗角落的契机。在过往的无数场合里他都可以自豪地宣称自己的战士身份，去为了夺取胜利而战，或者是作为一个并不彻底的德鲁伊为引导Master这一职责做点自己的贡献；唯独在梦境中——在这片窥伺内心的虚幻情境中，他不再是个战士，身份不再拥有任何加成；也不需要顾忌任何人任何事，责任和荣誉终于得以干干净净地卸下，因为这里只有他一个人。他只是他自己，库·丘林而已。  
不过，他到底还是不清楚自己想要的是什么。就像询问他“假如拥有了圣杯会是什么想法、想做什么事”这个问题一样，他的回应依然会是“这个问题嘛，还是等真正拿到手以后再慢慢考虑吧”。

完全忘记了后续的内容。等到忽然从那片虚幻中脱离出来之时，库丘林才发现自己已经因为奇奇怪怪的梦境惊出了一身汗。  
差不多也该终结这种胡思乱想了吧。库丘林揉了揉脑袋，沾了汗的长发也湿嗒嗒地挂在手指间。一旦恢复了清醒的意识之后他就会习惯性地回避这类非常规的状态。

床头的方型电子钟幽幽地亮着00:58的数字。电子钟什么的可不是库丘林的喜好，是红色的卫宫很早以前放在他床头的。  
“每天睡懒觉可不是什么好事。我从Master的仓库那边拿了几只这种钟……总之顺便在你这里也放一只好了，时间只要看着上面的数字就好；具体的设置这里也有说明书…等等，你该不会看不懂如何使用吧？”  
库丘林忍不住咧嘴一笑。怎么可能啊。这个滥好人，老妈子，每天都在做什么多余的担心啊。英灵嘛，现界以后都是有了解过当代的基本常识的，看懂说明书这种小事自然也不成问题的。翻过身将电子钟亮光的一面压下，在黑暗中叹了一口气。  
他想起了那天在Lancer房间里看到的同样的电子钟。

专心对那个家伙好一点就行了啊，不要兼带我这种不相关的人啊……

 

睡不着了，再加上刚刚出了一身汗，他决定去走廊那头的浴堂洗个澡。据说洗个热水澡有助于睡眠……这种夜深人静的时间坐在床上发呆也不是个什么办法。其实他还有很多事情没有做，比如那次Master向他询问学卢恩魔术的事情。小丫头片子还真是难应付，姑且先去找找看有没有好的树材做一根法杖好啦。不过那也是天亮以后的事情了。  
介于这个点也不会有什么人在活动了，库丘林也随性了些，外套也懒得穿了，套上黑色的背心和外裙就出了房间——没错刚刚睡觉时是光着的，但这有什么问题吗……他就是不喜欢穿太多衣服。但是不掉线的理智可是有在提醒他要注意公共场合形象的。

 

3  
喘息的声音伴随着低哑的呻吟声，想必那扇门内是一番情与欲满溢的光景。库丘林觉得自己站在这里听下去太不合适了。  
不过毕竟他只是站在自己的房间门口而已。而声响则是从对门的Lancer房间里传出来的。

不过是自然而然的那种事而已嘛，习惯了就好。虽然这么想着，脑袋里下达命令催促自己赶紧离开，但脚步却始终挪不开分毫。

某种情绪催动着他把耳朵贴在门上，触到冰凉的门面时石质耳坠的轻响才让他意识到自己的耳朵、连带着脸颊都已经涨红发热了。他觉得此时的自己简直像一个老色狼一样，居然去听别人恩恩爱爱的这种事情。对于他来说做爱这种事本身并没有什么问题，但是自己这种行为实在就很不光彩。

“库……喜欢你…”  
“喜欢……”

情话缠绵，像是说给自己听的，但却明明不是自己。同名为库•丘林而已，虽然某种意义上他们算是同一个人，但在现今以不同职介现世之后，他们便已经是分离开来的不同个体了。

快点冷静下来吧。  
咬了咬嘴唇，库丘林快速地移动了脚步。但耳鸣一样嗡嗡作响的声音在头脑中挥之不去。

 

长长的走廊尽头通向迦勒底的公共浴堂。库丘林低着头走路，差点没注意突然从某间打开的房门里走出来的人影。  
是卫宫•Alter。

“哟…真巧啊。”停住脚步看清对方的脸，库丘林犹豫了一下，讪讪地打起了招呼。

他又想起上次被对方瞪视了的那个眼神，那可真是带着实实在在的杀气。比起那个内心老妈子属性严重的红色弓兵，Alter状态下的卫宫看起来更加不易亲近，略深一度的肤色与剃得精干的板寸头也给其整个人增添了几分野性的气质。  
库丘林原本觉得自己和对方并不会有什么产生交集的可能，不过既然遇到了，也没有不打招呼就无视掉的道理。在迦勒底这个场合，没有敌人，只有利益大方向一致、共同作战的队友而已。  
虽然他是这么想的没错，但那个卫宫Alter似乎心情正不太好，只是蹙了蹙眉斜睨了他一眼，一声不吭地就向前走开了。

嘁，即便是Alter化，也依旧是个让人头疼的家伙。

至于那个房间，他怎么没有想到呢……那分明是库丘林Alter的房间吧。

 

4  
直到冰冷的水哗哗地淋在头顶上，库丘林才回过神来。刚刚他一度走神，思绪已经不知道飞往了哪里。

“有趣吗，库·丘林？”  
身后响起的是熟悉的磁性嗓音，让库丘林惊异地回过头。的确是卫宫Alter无误。

“大半夜来冲冷水澡，欲火难消？”

库丘林愣了愣，想反驳又觉得没趣。冷水哗啦啦地顺着头发淋下来，已经把他的衣服沾湿了大半了。  
卫宫Alter一边挂着冷笑脸习惯性地讥讽着，一边抬手将调节水温的开关由冷水扭动至热水方向。  
“啊，多谢了……”库丘林低着头不去看对方。他总觉得和这个人完完全全地相性不合，Alter果然还是与Alter相处起来更合拍吧。

“门口有带烘干的洗衣机房。”卫宫Alter收敛了冷笑。但是他的表情可并没有带着什么关心的暖意，与这话显得格格不入，换成“信不信我杀了你”这种话反倒好像更合适些。  
“英灵的话怎样都无所谓吧，哈哈……”听闻的库丘林耸耸肩，表情也释然了些，转移开话题反问Alter：“所以你是，来清理？”  
“你认为呢？”卫宫自顾自地脱去衣物，扭开了旁边的水阀。

库丘林这才注意到了卫宫臂膀上的一道道伤痕。他没办法不去想象刚刚发生过多么激烈的画面。卫宫Alter却只是冷笑一下像是看穿了他的心思：“你想多了。”  
库丘林愣了愣。  
“我还没和那个家伙进行到关键时刻呢。”他瞪了库丘林一眼。  
库丘林迟疑了两秒，扑哧一声没忍住笑。但他绝无任何嘲落的意思，只是单纯地莫名地觉得好笑——“我挺好奇的，”他试探性地问了一句，“那次看到你们在一起，我以为早就进行到了那种地步才对？”  
Alter看都没看他一眼，不过还是作了回应。  
“他是只单纯拿自己当作战斗用的武器的野兽。”

库丘林大概明白是什么情况了。毕竟Alter状态的自己——也就是狂王，那个家伙的脾气自己也是熟悉一些的。不过他一直没有过问他们两个Alter之间的事情，也自然不清楚具体的细节。  
“抱歉啊，还以为你们很有共同话题的说。”  
“没什么可以说的东西吧。已经是这种状态了的情况下。”  
库丘林偷偷地瞥了卫宫Alter一眼。光裸着的深色躯体在热水和浴堂暖色灯光的作用下显得很是暧昧。他感觉更难受了。  
“但是你的作战计划可不会就这么终止吧。”库丘林像是在感慨。  
而卫宫Alter则并未再正面回复他了。  
“你洗澡不脱衣服？是在难为情觉得见不得人么。”  
对方奚落着。  
库丘林面红耳赤。其实他本来是没有预料到卫宫Alter会在他之后两分钟来浴堂的，否则他一定换个时间来清洗。他不再吭声，老老实实地开始脱上身的紧身背心——因为衣物的潮湿而黏腻在身上让本来就紧身的衣物更加难以褪去。Alter在一旁不满地咋舌，两步上前帮他向上拉拽起衣服来。  
库丘林没料到他会真的动手帮忙，自己的两只胳膊却还缠在背心里，卫宫的动作让他不由得“啊”地轻呼了一声。  
“麻烦。”Alter抱怨着，拽下背心丢在一旁，双手从他背后伸过去探到腰前准备解开束着他衣裙的腰带。库丘林慌了一下连忙挡住了对方的手。  
“好歹照顾一下我这个大龄老男人的尊严啊……”他讪笑着。“总是过于主动的话，按那个家伙的脾气来说反而不会喜欢的哦。”  
提到库丘林Alter果然是奏效的，对方迟疑了一秒收回了手。  
“笨手笨脚的样子实在是让人恼火。”卫宫Alter瞪着库丘林抱怨。  
“别这么暴躁……你看，你还是没了解那家伙的脾气吧……”库丘林歪着头望着Alter，脑中飞快地搜寻着能回应的内容，转移着话题，“那家伙啊…其实安分起来也有意外乖顺的感觉呢，大概是和越熟悉的人在一起戒备越容易放下。”  
Alter的脸上堆满了复杂的情绪，“哈哈哈……”他苦笑着，“面对宿命中的对手可没那么容易放下戒备的。”  
不啊，并不是这样的。库丘林在心里无声地反驳着。至少他自己不曾这么想过，蓝色的枪兵也一定不是这么想的。他稍稍拢了一把头发上的水，清了清嗓子友善地提议着：“虽然我说的内容也不一定准确，不过还是稍微有一些参考价值的啦。”  
卫宫Alter退回水流下，回复了他一个将信将疑的眼神。

“那家伙以前是没有感知情感的能力的……但是现在好歹有在慢慢进步，”库丘林闭着眼不再看他，任水划过脸颊。“给他点时间好了。”  
“他的认知里暂时还没有复杂的那种概念……你知道的，如果不是同盟者，就是敌人…你应该不知道，在你来到迦勒底之前的几个月，我和Lancer他们可是费了好大功夫才让他习惯并接受‘他就是我们之中的一员、是不可分离的一员’这种概念的……虽然你可能会心急就是了……”  
“抱歉，我这种人对时间已经没有概念了。”  
库丘林不知道该说什么。蒸腾的水雾让他的脸颊更加滚热。冷静一点，Caster……他在心里告诫着自己，虽说强化的理智不知道尚有几成余留。  
“喜欢的东西的话，他大概喜欢毛绒……”库丘林突然像是想到了什么一样，比划起圆圆圈圈来，“那家伙的心理就像是封存了个孩子在里面了一样。虽然你也知道他冷冷淡淡的对什么事情都不感兴趣，但是毛乎乎的东西他总喜欢戳着玩……”  
卫宫Alter的动作停了一顿，接着带着笑意轻哼了一声，自顾自地继续将沐浴液的泡沫冲洗干净。  
“嘛，你也可以试试看啊……没有战斗的时候他也是懒懒散散的，即便是我也希望他能遇到点有趣的事情啊。  
“以及那也是个爱睡觉的家伙，所以不要总是去打扰他，不要经常出现在他面前，让他自然醒好了，醒来以后喂吃的好像会很管用，就是类似于那种大型宠物养成的感觉……啊我说……你好歹给个反应吧。”库丘林停下了絮絮叨叨，不满地抱怨了起来。  
Alter白了他一眼，伸手拿起水台上的洗发液在手心上倒出了一团。  
“专心洗澡好吗？”他伸手把库丘林揽到自己面前，就着自己这里的热水将洗发液抹在库丘林的头发上，揉动着挤压出泡沫来，“虽然确实要感谢你的提点就是了。”  
温热的气息哈在他的颈侧，深咖色的健瘦胸腹微微贴近着他的胸膛，库丘林觉得这个姿势暧昧而尴尬。他有意地回退了两步拉开距离：“谢啦，我自己就可以了。”

“是吗？”Alter玩味地盯着他，“但是刚才你说了这么多，我只有一件事想问清楚。”他的语气忽然冷冽下来。“你为什么要给我提供这些建议，你的立场究竟是什么？”  
库丘林将视线移向一边，思忖着如何去回应，而卫宫却上前将他的下巴钳住，迫使他转而面向自己。  
“回答。”Alter的话让人没有退却的余地。  
“就当作朋友的一点建议而已吧。”下颌被捏得生疼，库丘林笑容里更掺着几分无奈。这话他自己又是否能肯定呢？  
“谎言。你不觉得你这种说辞太虚伪了么？”Alter对他的回复作了定论，伸手探向库丘林的下身，“你真的以为，找借口不脱掉我就察觉不到了么？”  
外裙因为浸湿已经塌软，而身体某处的隆起则是无声的背叛。库丘林慌张地推拒着卫宫Alter，“这两件事没有关联。”他解释着。  
“你的意思是，你看到了别的什么东西所以起反应了么？”Alter凑近他的耳侧吐着气。“比如你房间对门的Lancer和那个红色的我么？”  
库丘林还来不及作出反应，卫宫Alter就已经就着他微启的唇咬了下去。湿滑黏腻的舌探入了他的口腔。  
别这样……库丘林嗯嗯地支吾着，脑袋里却一片空白。  
事情不该是这样发展的，他想着。  
换气的间隙卫宫Alter意犹未尽地舔舐着他的唇瓣。库丘林感觉到了下身涨得发痛，大概是从出房间门那时起就有这种感觉了吧。  
Alter的手掌在他的腰侧游走，摸索着想要解开他的腰带。库丘林挣扎着却触碰到了对方同样在不知不觉中抬头的欲望，心脏骤然猛跳。他抬头艰难地提议着：“换个地方？”  
Alter盯着他，似笑非笑的表情让人猜不透内心的想法。

 

5

对方的身高也并没有比他高出多少，却可以轻易地以公主抱的姿势将他直接抱起。库丘林下意识地圈住了卫宫Alter的脖子，继而又感到了一阵尴尬。  
Alter的房间里浴堂很近，这大概是因为他来迦勒底最晚的缘故，所以房间号也排在了距离浴堂最近的走廊尽头。他将库丘林的外裙剥了个干净，然后把裹好浴巾的人连带着一条干毛巾丢在床上。  
“擦头发的。”Alter冷漠地提示着。拿着湿衣服又出了房间，大概是送衣服到洗衣房烘干去了。  
Alter的房间真的很暖和，空调呼呼地吹着热风。库丘林把长头裹在毛巾里，整个人陷在床铺里做着最后的理智斗争。他想要的究竟是什么？仅仅是这样随性即兴的一场性事么？如果双方你情我愿，那确实没什么可在意的。可是，他现在却又很想逃走，他也有了某种不想面对某些事的顾虑，这真的是太奇怪、太不符合凯尔特男人的作风了。  
“后悔了？”  
卫宫Alter已经回到了房间，将门关好。看到库丘林犹豫的表情，忍不住这样发问。  
“不存在。”库丘林摊了摊手，“这种事怎样都好。”  
“怎样都无所谓？”卫宫Alter盯着他，表情倒是添了几分不悦，“那也就是说不论今晚是谁你都愿意跟他来上一发吗？”  
库丘林不喜欢他这种粗暴的定论，如果是他不愿意的人来提出请求他当然不会同意。不知为何从卫宫Alter嘴里说出来的话就逻辑全无。不过他还没来得及反驳，对方就已经倾身压在了他的上方，复现了刚刚在浴堂里的那个吻，不，可以说是比刚刚的吻要更具侵略性，更深入。  
由于在下方的关系，库丘林被迫仰起了头，就着这个姿势Alter则得以更方便地探入他的口腔，卷挟着他的舌头毫不留情地吸吮，像是要抽干他一般掠夺掉他的所有。  
库丘林的含混地呻吟着回应Alter，刚刚有所缓和的下身在深吻的作用下再度抬头。他现在也许也是单纯地想找一个发泄欲望的途径，而已。他不想去思考过多的理由，那理由中包含着太多复杂的、他无力应付的情感成分。他能做的只是让自己的想法变得更单纯一点，至少在这件事结束以后，他会做到不去再有任何纠缠，就当这一晚不存在过而已。  
Alter察觉到他的分心，探出一直手捉住他的欲望撸动着磨蹭起柱身来。库丘林只能难耐地将腰挺起，双腿勾上卫宫Alter的背作着无声地催促。他已经等得很久了，不需要贪图那么多前戏准备，只想爽爽快快地、早点开始早点结束而已。  
“快点好了……你也等不及了吧。”他眨巴着亮晶晶的血色瞳子，吐着几分舌尖舔舐着嘴角余留的津液。  
这个男人为什么可以这么诱人。  
Alter将他翻转过来趴在床上，裹着长发的毛巾因为身体翻转的动作而脱落下来，微湿的长发再度披散下来。Alter则取出刚刚准备好的润滑剂撕开倒在手指上，涂抹好后熟练地探入库丘林乖乖撅起的臀部缝隙间——其实没什么好惊讶的，双方都早就不是第一次了。不过作为被召唤到迦勒底的英灵的话，自本次现界起，他们俩倒都还是第一次找回这种久违的欢爱感。  
润滑的过程中卫宫Alter几度分心，他一边抽送着手指一边嗅着那细而窄的腰肢，没有忍住最后还是在洁白的腰侧留下了血红色的齿痕。而库丘林却也一直压抑着疼意，一声哼唧也没有发出来。  
卫宫Alter感觉莫名的心中不爽。他抽出湿滑的手指，将早已昂首的硬物对准了扩张好的入口，慢慢推送进去。库丘林终于不能自已地发出了呻吟，只能将脸埋在枕头中拼命压抑着。他不知为何联想到了Lancer那个房间的声音，他感到无比的羞愧——但是，这只是单纯的因为羡慕，羡慕那种有鲜活真切的感情流淌在两个人之间的感觉而已。

「库……喜欢你…」  
「喜欢……」

他的眼泪突然间涌了出来。像是被戳中了泪点而泪流不止一样。Alter在他的身体里来来回回地抽送着，腾出一只手握着他的分身一并套弄，痛与快感一起刺激着他的全身。他只能不争气地咬住枕头的一角，眼泪陷进了柔软的枕芯中看不见踪影。  
“怎么，很痛？”  
Alter的声音在耳旁响起。他被对方抱起来翻过了身，掰开的腿被折叠压住，后穴又再度被填满。库丘林眼泪无声地滑落到发鬓里，他想去拽刚刚的枕头挡住自己的脸，被卫宫Alter擒住了手腕制止。  
“就那么不想看到我的脸吗？”Alter的声音有些颤抖。  
库丘林摇摇头。不是那样的。他只是不想在这种时刻有那种代入感而已。不想去接触肉体交合层面以外的、涉及情感层面的那些东西。他并不是没有情感的人，但是他没有可以给予和被给予情感的对象而已。一旦他渴求了情感，这个夜晚的性质也就变了。  
“我这丑陋的样子，一定给你带来了很大的困扰吧……”Alter的语调毫无波澜，笑容中却泛着几分苦涩。库丘林摇着头，却不知道用什么话来回复他。身体在Alter的冲击下摇摇晃晃，每被顶弄一次，每填塞的快感就由下体蔓延到全身。  
“不，不……”  
“看着我——”看到库丘林闭上眼睛，卫宫Alter不满地将手伸至他的脑后托起。他不得不再度睁开眼，这个角度不但能看到Alter的脸，也能看到自己那正吞没着卫宫Alter男根的淫靡下身。  
“别去回顾那些不存在的人和事情了……你还要惦记那个影从者多久？”

“你怎么会知道的……”  
记忆之门仿佛突然被打开。心底那些遮遮掩掩的晦暗突然被人挑明，库丘林不知道现在心底到底是何种情绪。他的头皮连带着脊背一起在发麻，根本无心去细想那些身体感官之外的事情，但是眼泪却突然间就又滑落了下来。

“被我说中了么……”卫宫Alter靠近他的耳侧低声问道，而后将他脸颊上的泪痕一一吻去。“很好奇吗，我说过我并不是正统的英灵了吧……虽然你有不同职介的不同状态，但彼此分离时并不清楚互相的想法吧……但我的话，同一职介的不同形态归根结底都是不同时空线的同一产物而已……”  
实际上，Alter原先还是英灵卫宫的模样，自然是有着作为英灵卫宫其人的所有记忆——包括在先前某个时空中，冬木特异点F那次，与Caster职介的库丘林的相遇。那次圣杯战争他们也短暂地确定了一段时间的关系，而后卫宫就在战争过程中被圣杯的黑泥所污染了，成为了状态尴尬的影从者。  
他继而苦笑：“很失落吧……你看上去还是那个老样子？但、你和那个状态下的我在一起，也并没有多长时间吧……”  
库丘林表情释然。“你想多了……”他将头扭向一侧不再去看Alter。“我像是那种吊死在一颗树上的人吗？”  
“狡辩。”Alter将他的两腿再次掰开到最大角度，用力抽插进最深处，逼得库丘林不断喘息着呻吟起来，终于经受不住快感的刺激在两人的身体之间射了出来。  
“你和其他的库丘林还是有那么些微的区别的……”他的手掌摸索着库丘林洒上了精液的光洁的胸脯，掐捏着渐渐发硬的乳首。“不仅仅是身体，性格和思想也是……而那家伙……大概就是库丘林的另一面吧……”  
他缓了缓动作，忽然地情绪低落了下来，“库丘林，你真是让人难懂啊……”  
“别说那些废话了好吗……”库丘林将腿搭上他的腰，“和你只会有这么一次而已……懂不懂都没有必要。”  
“哈，所以你是抱着一夜情的心态来和我上床的吗？”卫宫Alter的声音突然提高了几分。  
“这样不是很好吗？”库丘林反问。  
“是啊，没什么不好。”话语间卫宫Alter也退出了他的身体，库丘林下意识地收紧了下身的内壁，脚也不由自主地勾了起来。身体条件反射般的挽留让他面色发烫。  
他又被翻转成了趴伏的姿势，Alter再一次从他身后进入，这次却一次比一次用力。  
“啊……”库丘林终于没能压抑住，不住地大口喘息。Alter对此却并不买账，突然一巴掌掴在他因快感而紧绷着的臀瓣上，白皙的肌肤上顿现了一只火辣辣的掌印。  
“既然只是发泄欲望的话，你又有没有承受得住的资格和能耐呢？”  
熟悉的冷笑声在耳旁响起。  
只是这一次，一次就结束了……库丘林胡乱地想着。接着屁股上又立马挨了一巴掌，疼得他眼泪都涌了出来。  
“你知不知道你现在就像一只撅着屁股甘愿让别人上的母狗？”Alter的话简直就是在羞辱他。  
身体被抽插的力道推摇到了必须要狠狠抓住床单才能勉强维持平衡的地步，库丘林嘴上却开始不甘示弱地反击。“我的话怎样都无所谓吧，只要我愿意……倒是你，你不是也心甘情愿地在上吗？”  
“呵……你真会高估你自己。”卫宫Alter紧紧地掐着他的腰，速度不断加快，库丘林有预感他快要射出来了。他想挣脱开来却丝毫无法动弹，屋里回响着腰与臀撞击的啪啪声。  
“放手啊……”  
滚热的精液咕唧咕唧地喷射而出，浇灌进了他的身体深处，拔出时还黏挂着几分粘稠。库丘林的身体慢慢塌软下来，筋力的匮乏让他已经没有力气再保持刚刚的姿势了。  
“看清楚你的样子，”Alter的脸色十分难看，不知道是由于愤怒的情绪还是因为刚经过高潮，他的皮肤上泛起了隐隐约约的黄色纹路，“以及我这个面目可憎的烂人。你知道吗，你就是一个替代品而已……”  
库丘林的心猛地一沉。是啊，他说的一点都没错。  
事情原本就不该是这样的……卫宫Alter所追求的一直都是库丘林Alter而已。而现在阴差阳错地躺在他身下的人，为什么又会是自己呢。  
“你说的……确实没错，快点让这场闹剧终结掉吧，否则我也会厌恶这种替代感的。”  
“你不是乐在其中吗？”Alter的手再次握上了他的分身，“你难道不是也在把我看作那个已经是影从者状态下的卫宫了吗？互相替代，各取所需……”  
他的手指在分身的顶端掐弄着，疼得库丘林眼眶又是一酸，身体也不住地颤抖。  
“啊，多可笑啊！”  
Alter不住地啃咬起他的身体来，真的是不留情到了见血的程度，库丘林咬着牙忍耐着，疼痛让他没有精力再像刚才那样回击Alter了，低低地呻吟起来。  
“是啊，我确实很喜欢那个他，即便是被黑泥污染成为了影从者……”他终于脱口承认了，眼泪也一并流淌下来。他觉得今晚的眼泪比他十年的眼泪都还要多，他也无法解释究竟是多久的情绪累积才会让泪腺突然如此发达，“可是我真的无所谓了。喜欢的时候，就知道不会长久……他站在和我对立的一面，那就注定了是没有结果的感情，不是我杀死他，就是他杀死我……”  
肩头上有热滚滚的触感，库丘林分辨不清那是真实还是错觉，他的意识逐渐模糊，却又有被进入了疼痛感激灵着他清醒过来。  
“替代感……能有这种短暂的安心感的话……倒也不错……”他已经不知道自己在说什么了，“反正我本来就不是什么道义上的好人，你情我愿了就够了，一次也好…没有交集也无所谓……”  
身体的疼痛让他快要昏厥过去，也不知是不是Alter的巴掌又落在了他的身体上，但是真的很痛，也很累。迷迷糊糊中看到泪眼婆娑的卫宫Alter，仿佛错觉一般。  
“Emiya……”  
嗫嚅着那个名字，之后的事情他已经记不清了。

 

6  
“我啊……只是一个不再顾及道德和底线的烂人而已。”  
“我知道，我没资格得到些什么，甚至失去了一切耐心……多么的可笑，无论是作为人也好，英灵也好，我都是一个十足的失败者……  
以及在这一方面，我也不配去索求些什么，只有互相认同的利益交换才能让我感觉到平衡而已了吧。”  
卫宫Alter只是在低声自言自语而已，他将库丘林拥至怀中，像是最后的留恋一样细细嗅着怀里人身上的气息。  
他喜欢库丘林身体的气息，头发上也幽幽地散发着好闻的洗发液香气，白皙的肩颈上却留着鲜红的齿啮伤疤。他伸出手想抚上那片伤口，却又在手指触及肌肤之间停顿住了。  
深色的手背上已经爬满了大片的黄色纹路。这样可憎的模样，又还想做什么给人徒增厌恶的事情呢。  
他深深地自我厌恶着，痛并麻木着。心底早就失去了对于任何事物的追求，哪怕是对库丘林、对Alter状态下的库丘林也好，他都不确定，那到底是出于内心深处的“喜欢”的情感，还是单纯的欲望的堆积。他怎么会再配得上用“喜欢”这种词来描述自己的心情呢。  
自己只是一个灵魂堕入深渊的人渣而已。  
库丘林Alter——那个被圣杯改造并剥夺掉情感的他，终究不会对任何人产生那种所谓的情感的。卫宫Alter能够深刻地理解他的那番处境，却也不理解现在不食烟火一般状态的他，除了战斗与杀戮以外到底还剩什么可以追求的事物了。  
卫宫Alter并不期待着什么，甚至还一度产生过“既然注定不可能得到他的心，倒不如直接得到他的肉体好了”那样的想法。但是真正到了几乎能够强行得手的时刻，库丘林Alter的挣扎与抗拒的表情又让他不由自主地退却，再度陷入自责与悔恨的循环之中。  
彼此都已经够支离破碎的了，他已经不愿意再度制造无意义的伤害了。所以，就冷却吧，后退吧。

那么，面前的库丘林Caster呢？

Alter轻轻搂住他，手指掠过他柔滑的长发。和其他两个不同状态的库丘林比起来，这个家伙实在是太懂人心。但是他越是这样，Alter就越是发自内心的畏惧——他会更畏惧拥有这个人，会产生与他内心相悖的患得患失感，与其这样，还不如从一开始就不要去接触。  
但是他们已经发生了实实在在的肉体关系，是否还有理由继续保持下去呢。  
Alter感觉头痛到难受。每到这时他就会间歇性地短暂遗忘各种事情，就连五分钟前发生过什么都很难回想得起来——不过好在是短暂遗忘而已，读取记忆的路虽然暂时无法连通，但那些记忆还是真真切切地保留着的。  
他的记忆中也包括了曾经与这个Caster相处过的一切，尽管他说出来也并不会有什么用处，因此更愿意闭口不提。沉默或许也埋藏着另一种期待，大概是“也许哪一天我告诉他一切他就会明白”的这种期待。他有那么一瞬间，也会奢望从Caster那里得到些什么……  
但是在这个他自行吐露真相的夜晚中，Caster的回应却与他的预期大相径庭。  
呵，算了，这种希望都是自作多情而已。  
到底还是因为自己如今的状态吧。丑恶的、无药可救的Alter从者……即便是厌恶与不承认的同时，他也不得不在心底承认对红色弓兵的羡慕。  
你可知你所拥有的，正是我所渴求却又永远无法触及到的……

 

7  
那些含糊不清的自言自语，库丘林大概也是模模糊糊地听到了的。虽然他还是一直闭着眼，但是在卫宫Alter抱他去清理完回到房间以后，他差不多就恢复了些意识。  
Alter心底的想法他终于也有所洞悉，但是，他却不知道该以何种方式来回应。他分明看得到，Alter化的库丘林也是卫宫Alter难以放下的执念，他们俩对彼此的处境有着更深的理解，而自己反倒是没有什么发言权的。  
那种寻求替代感的诱因，或许仅仅是因为自己比库丘林Alter看上去更有血有肉些吧。  
只是一晚上而已，就不该抱有什么奢望——库丘林在这点的认知上理性到了相当残酷的地步。因为没有到足够可能的地步，所以那就是不可能。0就是0，1就是1，他不喜欢拖泥带水含混不清的暧昧，那对谁都不公平，他自己也确实没有精力再去应付和承受了。

在卫宫Alter念叨着睡着以后，他悄悄移开那双搂着自己的手臂，默默地离开了那片房间。

这个夜晚的事，如无意外，他还是会选择沉默不言。不是不愿意开口，只是没有提的必要而已。  
不过唯一一点值得欣慰的，大概就是，他终于意识到了自己心底的某处终于被揭开来的渴求了吧。

他渴求的，是一个实力足够与自己匹敌的对手，也会深情轻唤自己名字的爱人。

未来的事态他无法预测，但他的心境总算有了些许明朗。

他会安定地、心怀希望地等待下去，直到那个人的出现。


End file.
